


The Nanny Affair - Something More Than He Deserved

by Certainlittlesmile



Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certainlittlesmile/pseuds/Certainlittlesmile
Summary: The engagement party from Robin's point of view.
Relationships: Robin Flores/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Nanny Affair - Something More Than He Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot written for this week's TNA prompt competition. Robin is my favourite character in TNA and I feel so much more could have been made out of his relationship with the main character.

Robin Flores was a player. He knew it. Everyone around him knew it. He always had been. It was the only way he’d been able to keep his head above water, growing up in a home where he’d felt like a square peg in a round hole. Yes, to start with, living with the Daltons had been like falling on his feet, but it hadn’t been long until he’d realised that life was no better; he was never going to be the golden boy. Everything Sam wanted, Sam got.

These days, Robin did his best to get what Sam wanted before Sam could. By all means necessary. And that was why he’d spent the night of his brother’s birthday banging his brother’s fiancée. Sam hadn’t even had the chance to bang that Barbie doll himself yet, so this had been strangely gratifying.

He could see them together now, chatting with the boys as he walked into their engagement party. He wondered if Sofia was “DTF” tonight, and chuckled to himself ironically.

Then he saw a vision in baby blue standing next to Sofia, and his jaw dropped.

He’d felt a spark on interacting with Natalie. He’d told himself, she’s too good for Sam. Too good for me. But then he’d seen the look on Sam’s face when he’d walked into the room to find him helping a shirtless Natalie after her convenient spillage. He was pleased with this result; Natalie was a delight, and he now had a reason to toy with her.

“Damn, Natalie,” he said to her playfully as he greeted the group. “You looking to get laid tonight?”

***

“I don’t know what’s going on with you and my brother tonight,” he said to her later on the dancefloor. “But it didn’t look like fun. And adult relationships should _always_ be fun.” With that he span her around and dipped her, eliciting some seductive giggles. “See? You’re having more fun already.” He turned to look at Sam. “And Sam knows it.”

Truth was, she wasn’t the only one having more fun right now, as he ran his hands down her back, not really caring that Sam had now looked away.

***

When he saw her pretty face fall later, just after Sam had made an embarrassing and soppy toast towards the new ‘love of his life’, he knew what he had to do.

“You know I’m up for anything, Natalie,” he teased.

She raised her eyebrows, and reached out to finger the top buttons of his shirt. “Let’s see how far we can really push him.”

Oh yes. This girl wanted to play his way. Jackpot. “I like where your head’s at, Natalie.” He wrapped his arm around her slender waist, fingering the fabric of her dress as she lent into him. “Forget Sofia, you’re the easiest woman to _pretend-_ flirt with I’ve ever met.” Because he was _definitely_ pretending.

“Really?” She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. “I kinda thought you were too experienced to notice me.” She bit her lip and damn. “I’m just such a simple girl. All I have going for me is being ready to learn.. and eager to please…”

“You’d be surprised how far those traits can get you in life,” he sighed.

Enthralled by her, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard a commanding cough coming from Sam’s direction.

Robin raised his hand apologetically, then whispered in Natalie’s ear. “You know what would make Sam really jealous? Seeing us _leave_ together.”

She gazed at him for a moment. “As much fun as that sounds, I think I got what I was looking for actually.”

He gazed back at her. He didn’t think he had yet.

And with that his lips were on hers; an initial moment of confusion passed when she didn’t pull away, followed by a long moment of contentment. This was soft, warm and.. something different, something more than he deserved.

***

Something made him want to find her afterwards. Maybe it was the fact that he could still smell her perfume on his sleeves, maybe it was the fact that his lips were still buzzing with unexpended energy. But, he went with it, and found her out on the balcony.

“There you are.” It was an effort to appear casual given how she was making him feel tonight, but he thought he’d pulled it off as he leant against the balcony next to her. “You okay? I know I’m not the most mindful man in the universe, but even I noticed Sofia was getting to you back there.”

She did not look at him. “Yeah right. You were just hoping I came up here for that good time.”

He edged closer. “You may be hot, but hooking up with women who are broken-hearted over my brother isn’t my style. Even if they are a helluva kisser.”

“Hey, you kissed me.”.

“You’re welcome. Seriously though, if you need to talk, I’m here, okay?”

She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a platonic yet warm embrace.

He rubbed her back absentmindedly. “Things will get better, Natalie.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Ah, but I know you,” he muttered, drawing close to her again. “And you’re a fighter. That’s why I know you’d be so great in bed.”

Her face flushed, but her smile reappeared. “Robin…”

It was time to reclaim her lips, he decided.

“Robin? Seriously!”

They both froze at the sound of Sam’s voice, and he saw the conflict in Natalie’s eyes as she stepped backwards.

“I won’t have you taking advantage of her..”

Natalie faced up to Sam. “Who says he’s taking advantage of me?”

Robin sighed, and turned back to Natalie. “You want me to kick his ass for you?”

There was that lovely giggle. “I’ll be fine. Thanks, Robin.”

“Anytime, beautiful.”

He walked back into the party, dismissing his racing heart. A bit of fun. Nothing more, nothing less.

Fun that could actually be more than fun, though? Maybe he should quit the messing around with Barbie, and see how things panned out?

But then he looked across at Sofia, strutting around the room, and remembered his goal.

_Focus, Flores._


End file.
